Just Wanted a Shower
by Kimball20
Summary: Takes place during Brain Eraser. Why was Benson taking a shower at the park house when he has an apartment?


**Hey guys! This is Kimball20 and this is my new Regular Show fanfic entitled Just Wanted a Shower. So I was watching Brain Eraser (one of my favorite episodes) and it made me think, "If Benson has his own place, what is he doing taking a shower at the park house?" So here's my version of it. I know it's short, but this is what I could come up with. This is from Benson's POV. Enjoy!**

**Regular Show is owned by JG Quintel. If I owned Regular Show then High-Five Ghost would have episodes dedicated to him.**

I decided to sleep in for the day since it was my day off. It felt good getting a good night rest, not having to worry about Mordecai and Rigby destroying the park somehow.

I felt like having a nice hot shower that morning to wake me up. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the water, but the water appeared brown. Gross!

I heard a knock on the door. I put on my bathrobe and walked over to the door to answer it. It was the landlady of the building. She was wearing her pink bathrobe and she still had curlers in her brown hair.

"Are you Benson Marin?" she asked me. **(Author's note: I gave Benson Sam Marin's last name).**

"Yeah," I responded to her.

"Wanted to let you know that the pipes are broken and the plumber won't be in until Monday to fix the pipes," she said.

"Thank you," I said to her. I closed the door when she went to my neighbor Audrey's door.

I really wanted to start the morning with a shower. So I picked up the phone and dialed the number to the park house, hoping I can use their shower. _Please don't let Mordecai or Rigby pick up the phone, _I thought in my head.

Luckily for me, it was Pops.

"Hello?" Pops answered.

"Hi Pops," I said "It's me Benson."

"Benson my good man," Pops said "What brings you to call here on your day off?"

"The water in my apartment building is bad," I replied "Is it okay if I take a shower at the house?"

"Of course my good man," he said in a cheerful voice "After all good hygiene is a good way of being a good gentleman."

_Always with the gentlemen talk, _I thought.

"Thanks Pops," I said to him "I'll be right over."

We both said our good-byes and hung up the phones. I went into the bathroom to get a towel, wash cloth, soap, and some other things, like my toothbrush and I put them in a plastic bag. I took off my bathrobe, grabbed my keys, and walked out of my apartment.

I walked downstairs to my station wagon and got in. I turned the car keys and drove to the park.

When I got to the front of the house, I stopped the car and got out. I grabbed my things from the other seat and locked the car door. I walked up the stairs and opened the door of the house.

To my surprise, nobody was in the house. I guess Pops went to go chase some butterflies, Skips was meditating, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were at Wing Kingdom, and Mordecai and Rigby were at the coffee shop.

"A quiet house all to yourself, Benson," I said to myself.

I walked into the bathroom **(Author's note: There must be a bathroom downstairs because Benson wasn't walking from the upstairs bathroom) **and put my stuff down on the sink counter. I locked the door so no one can disturb me. I put the soap and wash cloth on the edge of the bathtub.

"You deserve this Benson," I said to myself "Yes. Yes I do."

I climbed in the bathtub, turned on the shower, and closing the curtain. The water was dripping down my glass head and it fell to the bottom of the bathtub.

It felt good to take a nice, hot shower on my day off. Not having to worry about the park being destroyed or anyone getting killed by monsters.

I put some soap on a wash cloth and I started humming a little tune as I began washing my arms. It felt so relaxing. _Why can't all my days be like this? _I thought to myself.

I was in the middle of washing my slot when I heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from the living room.

"It's gone!" I heard Mordecai say "Naked Pops is gone! I don't remember it anymore!"

To be curious, I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my lower half, and walked out of the bathroom to see what was going on. When I entered the living room, I saw Mordecai, Rigby, and surprisingly Skips, sitting on the couch surrounded what looked like film strips.

"What did you guys do?" I asked them "What is this mess? I can't even take a shower around here without you guys screwing things up."

Then I realized that my towel fell to the floor, exposing myself in front of Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips. I looked down and saw that my slot was opened. I looked back up, completely embarrassed. Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips just stood there and stared.

Note to self: Never take a shower at the park house ever again.


End file.
